Chocolates and a movie
by Nedwards23
Summary: Just a small one shot. Set in season 3


_Just another short one shot that popped into my head, sorry if it's crap I just fancied writing something and thought I should post it. please review i love reading your opinions._

Aria had had a particularly bad day and was venting to Ezra about it via text. She had recently handed in her History paper which she had spent several day working on and researching, only to get a measly D+. To say she was pissed was an understatement she was sure the paper would be worth a B- at least, she had even had Ezra read the paper and he was sure she would receive at least a B too. They had been texting for almost an hour non stop but now it had been almost ten minutes since he replied and she was starting to get antsy. She was sure he must be busy doing something important but she wished he would have said instead of leaving her in the lurch.

A few seconds later she heard a knock on the front door and rolled her eyes assuming Mike had forgotten his keys for the third time this week. She then heard Byron answer the door and talk to the mystery man or woman at the door. They talked for a few seconds before Byron called her name, telling her to come downstairs. She grabbed her phone off her bed, just incase she was a while and Ezra texted back. She then descended the stairs, still with a sour look on her face that was quickly wiped away and replaced with a smile once she saw who was at the door. Ezra.

He stood at the door with a smile on his face, and once he knew she could see him fully he held up a box of chocolates and her favouirite Disney DVD, Beauty and the Beast that he had been hiding behind his back.

"I figured you needed some cheering up and I thought what better way than chocolates and a DVD." He said as she stood in ore, she desperately wanted to run the last few feet to him and lock her lips with his but since her father was still there she refrained from the action, just then Byron spoke up.

"I'm going to go finish my marking, don't stay up too late" He said as he gave Aria a kiss on her forehead before retreating to his study.

"I won't" Aria called out to her Dad.

As soon as he was out of sight Aria walked up to Ezra and planted her lips on his, Ezra instantly wrapped his arms around the petite beauty all be it a tad awkwardly due to his hands being full, eventually the pair reluctantly pull away.

"You're amazing you know that?" Aria told Ezra.

"Now I do" He replied giving her a short, sweet, simple kiss. "Now how about we watch this and make you happy again, I hate to see you sad"

"Sound perfect, but I can never be sad when I'm with you" Aria replied before taking the movie from Ezra to place in the player whilst Ezra got comfy on the couch. Once she had got the movie ready Aria sat herself down on the couch and tucked herself into Ezra's side with her arm draped across him, similarly Ezra had his right arm wrapped around Aria holding her as close as humanly possible whilst his left hand interlocked with her right that lay on his stomach, the pair of them also had their feet up on the table.

Half way through the movie Ezra noticed Aria's eyelids beginning to get heavy and droop so he moved the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa to cover the pair of them, to make them more comfortable as well as to keep them warm throughout the night.

Just under an hour later Byron exited his study after he had finally finished marking his unbearably high stack of papers. As he entered the living room he couldn't help but frown at what he saw in front of him, his daughter asleep in her older boyfriends arms who was also sound asleep himself. He was about to clear his throat and wake the pair up when he noticed the chocolates that Ezra had bought still had a handful left and there was a small note. He picked them up and read the note. 'We saved your favorites, I love you.' Was all it said in Aria's beautiful writing. Byron then couldn't help but smile, they had saved him his favorites as a piece offering, knowing they would fall asleep.

Byron silently kissed his daughter once again on her head as a silent goodnight before turning all the lights off apart from a small lamp so the pair could see if they woke up. He then walked upstairs to his room and ate his chocolates in peace whilst thinking to himself 'Maybe Ezra isn't as bad as I thought'. Who knows he might even let this become a weekly thing.


End file.
